The Ending World
by CloudCarnivore
Summary: Alice is a Pureblooded vampire that lived a happy life until evil scientists come and take Alice away. When Alice gets to there base, she is greeted by different scientists and that she would have to stay at there base until further notice. While she's there, she makes friends with other people that aren't human and become fast friends. But what happens when they get out?
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Story

My name is Alice. I'm a Pure-blooded vampire and my family is of royal lineage I was taught on how to control my powers and learn to use them effectively. My mother taught me on how to use my powers; which was Spirit Artes and my father taught me on how to use a katana and do martial arts. I loved my family and they loved me. We had fun every day and enjoyed each moment our life had to offer. Even when my parents were most busy, they always had time for me.

A few years then past and I was turning 14. We invited many vampires to my Soiree that we were hosting. Everyone brought gifts and I had a great time. It was after 12:00 p.m. and everyone left to go home. Mom and dad called to come see them, and when I came to where they were I looked up to see what they were holding. They gave me a beautiful necklace and I put it on. I never took it off since then. Days past, but my life with my family was limited because soon after, human scientists came in and took me away from my home while my parents were out on business.

I tried to destroy the scientists with my powers but they put me to sleep and we were already at their lab. The scientist there told me that there were other scientists that found out where my mom and dad was and hurt them with hunter weapons. I was infuriated, but I did my best to stay calm. I saw other people there, but they didn't seem human either. I didn't want to talk to them because I didn't know them, but I needed to know where I was. One of them spoke up and said we were at a lab in an abandoned place. His name was Mayan. I noticed that there was a girl in the corner with wings that were turning black. I came up to her and I asked her who she was. She said her name was Raven and she was a fallen angel.

After a few hours, we became friends. Everyone else introduced themselves and they all seemed so nice and became friends too. The scientists then came in and tried to take in Quinn who was a little girl of the age 8. I stopped them and knocked them out. I told everyone to escape and we ended up somewhere in a forest. Then suddenly a human walking towards us was all bloody, but wasn't at all human. Every step it took, blood dripped, and it tripped over a rock. Its arm came off and as it did, I killed it with my sword. It was a zombie and someone was making them that way. We didn't know why or how, but we were definitely going to find out who did this; and there must have been a reason why we were all gathered there.

I decided we should make a group called Xxxxxx Xxxxxxx that kills zombies and save the world from more destruction. They all agreed and I was the leader. Everyone had their roles in the group and we each had our own resolution to save the humans and the entire world. I vowed that whoever did this would be destroyed by us and the scientists that hurt my family were going to_ pay..._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil!

I know this is short, but this is actually a One-shot story. Oh and Alice is not actually the zombie killing girl with powers, but my character.

When I said that Alice met other people that are not human, those are actually my real life friends with their characters.

The scientists that took me there but lost me, are bad. But the scientists she talked to are the -kind of good ones-.

Oh and I didn't actually copy Resident evil Alice's name, but my characters name is temporarily. I couldn't think of a better name right now.

Also, this story wasn't meant to be resident evil, but a made-up story. I just chose resident evil, because that is a zombie movie I really like..

~Please review with their dying will!~ Ciao! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters… Unfortunately. **

Alice knew it was going to happen. With all those rumors going around, it was kind of hard to.

Coming from a family of royal pureblood vampires, Alice knew from the beginning that she was going to be targeted for either her blood, or just hunters or any other person wanting to humiliate her status.

Her parents on the other hand, nurtured her to be the most beautiful lady one could ever dream of. But on the other hand, there are some times when Alice hated being a princess.

Mila, my mom, took care of my powers by training me extensively every single day and even other non-important stuff that she thought may be important. Like the violin or piano.

My dad, Daniel, on the other hand, trained me in martial arts, many different types of weaponry and persuasion.

I love them. I really do, but I do need a break sometimes.

Although despite how they may act, they know when to stop. Take today for example. When I told them the news of possible hunters coming to assassinate us, they grew so serious that it scared me.

But then they didn't act so serious after a minute or so, they just told me to prepare for my birthday which was coming in two days.

I hesitated, but I went up to my room anyways study on the proper way to dance and talk to aristocrats and lower class families.

Though, those people might let it go, because they like our family a lot.

My parents reaches out to families that need help in things and gives them ideas on how to avoid hunters. Mom says that it's the right thing to do, and dad says that it's honorable.

The days past and it was the day for the big day. My sixteenth birthday. It's hard to think that time has passed so fast, but it's not that bad.

I have eternity to cherish these memories of mine.

* * *

I went downstairs in an elegant, but comfortable dress that reached down to my ankles. I wore small heels and no makeup at all.

Vampires don't need it, because we feel more natural without it.

My hair was short, but it was curled and had a small flower pin that made my blue eyes more noticeable.

I was a little nervous, but I'm ready to face everyone.

I walked the long, wide hallways, looking straight ahead, and with my chin up like the true princess of our family.

I finally arrived to the ballroom and opened the doors.

Everyone stared at me, but I paid them no mind. Then, someone on my left moved.

Mr. Angelo, his name was, reached out his hand and smiled ever so kindly. I shook his hand smiling and the spell was broken.

Everyone wanted to congratulate me on my sixteenth year and some anxious to see me. I smiled, shook everyone's hands and made my way around.

I say some teens my age and went to talk with them.

Some time has passed and before I knew it, it was already midnight.

Our guests all went home with goodnights and goodbyes, and it was all silent again, save for my parents. Milla and Daniel told me to come meet them upstairs in my room and close my eyes.

And so I did. When I closed them, I felt something around my neck and heard my mom say to open them.

I opened my eyes and felt around my neck and started crying.

The necklace was so beautiful!

It was a locket of us all smiling at the picture. The necklace itself was heart shaped and the chain was pure gold.

I looked at them and we all hugged each other. Dad helped me put the locket on and gave I him a kiss on the cheek.

Then, we heard a loud booming noise that shook the entire mansion.

We all went to see what had happened and I saw a several men in white lab coats holding hunter weapons.

I don't know what happened then but before I could do anything, I was knocked out. But, before I could truly sleep, I saw my parents being killed by those men.

* * *

Hours may have past when I woke up, but I was in an unfamiliar room. I was filthy with dirt all over me and I was wearing different clothing.

Instead of a dress, I wore a cardigan with some designs I couldn't decipher because I still was a little fuzzy.

My heels were gone, and now I have combat boots with a knife on the side and a katana besides me.

I then looked around the room and saw other people in the same situation as me.

Although I can't say they're normal.

These people all have extra attachments to their body except for the pair near the "werewolf" who smelled like a vampire.

Next to me was a girl, maybe a year older with had black wings and white hair.

I decided to talk to her for information since everyone else around looked like they were sleeping.

Her name was Claire, and it turned out that she's a fallen angel. She seemed like the silent type, but at least Raven told me that the scientists kidnap or adult napped people who aren't human.

But that's all she told me since that was all.

Everyone else on the other hand woke up, and wanted to talk to me.

We all introduced ourselves, got to know each other a little better.

After some time, someone came in and it was the person who killed my parents.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. It was like I was paralyzed.

He turned to me and said his name was Dr. Chris Mathews. He said something else I could hear, and walked out the room.

The wall behind us opened and I was able to get up.

We all walked outside and we were in a forest. Walking deeper in the forest, a large bush besides us moved.

And out came something inhumane.

It was so gross looking, with bright blue eyes, and it was snarling. I was petrified, but I then remembered the katana.

I unsheathed my katana, and ran towards it. I slashed off its head and the body just laid on the ground unmoving.

I realized then that the reason those scientists took us away was so that we could use our powers to save the world and destroy all the zombies. But of course, they're just using us for their own benefit.

Chris, the other vampire I mentioned, that we get moving before those scientists change their minds about letting us go.

I agreed, looking at the body. It was a zombie.

But before we could all go, I declared that we make a group that would kill of those zombies and end those scientists that ruined our lives.

Everybody looked really happy that I said that, and made it so I am the leader.

We all started walking, but as I walked, I thought about what happened today.

It just made me angrier.

Dr. Chris Mathews was a dead man walking.

**Wow, now that was long. For me anyways. Hope you guys like it! Alice may seem Ooc, so sorry about that. This is basically the remake story of "The Ending World" as my first Resident Evil story was not that great. I won't erase the previous one, so this remake will be on the second chapter. Hopefully you guys review, favorite, and/or follow! :D**


End file.
